


A Life Relived

by Amara22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22
Summary: Harry is sent to a world where he died and his parents lived. He takes his counterparts place and gets a chance at a real childhood and better life... also on fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to to this story. .. I already got the time travel one. Again no clue to where its going

Chapter one

Harry Potter had won, he was now the man-who-conquered, fans screaming his name, people swarming him, thanking him for being their hero, for saving them blah blah blah, truth was while everyone expected him to go on and become an arour just like his dad or whatever Harry was just tired, he didn’t want to fight anymore. He didn’t want to do anything anymore so he spent his days hiding in the Black library learning, going through his memories seeing every mistake he made and hitting himself on the head for being so stupid and naïve but then again that’s what Dumbledore expected him to do, not fight and win, just stand there and die, he had moved past his anger eventually, he had understood now he was just empty and tired, he felt like a 180 year old man in a 18 year old body, battered and bruised and tired.

Time passed and Harry learned things, runes and arithmancy and wards, he was supposed to be the Dark Lords equal so he supposed that he should have been able to do everything he could do after all Tom Riddle was one of the brightest minds Hogwarts had ever seen even Dumbledore believed it. He trained and dueled even though he didn’t know why he bothered doing so much anymore, it wasn’t like he could fight the war again and do better. He just wanted to know how far he could go if he actually tried and taken his education seriously.

Ron and Hermione had married and while he was happy for them, he had become in essence a hermit and they were no longer as close as they once were, he didn’t go for the wedding just sent a present and went back to the books in the library, he learned about the purebloods customs and their culture everything he should have learned if he were raised as an heir to an Ancient and Noble house. He wrote letters to Neville and Luna when he remembered but mostly he stayed far away from the public until five years after the Battle of Hogwarts on its exact date to be precise, something strange happened, there was a loud gong similar to the sound of Big Ben which had him tumbling out of bed and onto the floor and when Harry looked around he found himself in a field.

Harry was confused, as pretty as the flower meadow was he had no idea what he was doing here until three people appeared before him, a man in a black suit with dark eyes and hair, and two blonde women one wearing purple robes and another wearing a white dress.

“Hello Harry Potter, do forgive our abrupt way of bringing you here but we needed to speak to you and well you were never going to die anytime soon and we were running out of time.” Said the woman in the dress and Harry just stared at her.

He had gotten quiet used to insane things happening to him, his Potter Luck as Hermione once called it but this was a little ridiculous, he didn’t even know how this happened or what it was about since the war was long since over and done with, the world had recovered and endured so what now?

“Who are you and what am I doing here?”

The man sighed, “I am Death and these are my sisters, Fate and Magic and we need your help.”

Harry laughed a little hysterically for a moment before giving them a ‘more information needed’ type of look and the lady in the purple robes conjured a table and poured some tea.

“When you collected the Hallows you became the Master of Death however this title doesn’t mean what many mortals believe it means. You are not immortal, you cannot order Death around nor do you have any control over Death or any special powers but rather it gives your soul a unique opportunity one that if we hadn’t needed your help you would have never known about because no one in your world was ever able to create a way to travel to alternate dimensions.”

Harry face palmed, he read about alternate universes, it was something that people who created time turners theorized about, basically they believed in another earth where things are similar to the one they were living in with either minor or major changes. No one was sure whether this was actually possible or not and no one ever researched very deeply into it, time travel was dangerous enough no one wanted to add different worlds and timelines to the mix.

“I know about alternate dimensions, at least I’ve heard of it but what do you mean unique opportunity?” asked Harry and it was Fate that explained.

“When a person dies their soul gets reincarnated into this world however by becoming the Master of Death you are now able to travel to different universes once you die. Basically it opens up your options to the multiverse not just this earth.”

Harry nodded his head, “Why is that a unique opportunity?”

Death shook his head, “The same soul cannot co-exist in the same dimension, by uniting the Hallows you have changed your very soul, becoming more than you once was, allowing you to travel to a different dimension without damaging the balance of the worlds.”

Harry nodded, similar to how when going back in time you cannot meet yourself it made sense that there cannot be two of the same person in the same universe and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what would happen if a universe was unbalanced.

“Why do you need help?” asked Harry and this time the Lady that said her name was Magic blushed bright red and sighed at the same time.

“There is a universe where Tom Riddle finds the Odin’s eye an ancient artifact which in that world is similar to the Hallows only more powerful. It will give him the same ability to travel between worlds, and eventually creating a multi-dimensional war.”

Harry could understand how that would be bad but he didn’t get why he was needed, “Why can’t he be stopped by the me of that world or whatever?”

Fate shook her head, “The war is very different in that world Harry, your Tom was born in 1929 and went to Hogwarts in 1940 and eventually started his blood war, in the year 1976 the war had reached its very peak and stayed that way until his defeat in 1981 however in this world Tom Riddle was born in 1939, going to Hogwarts from 1950-1957, everything remained the same the orphanage his treatment except there was no World War and he didn’t create his horcruxes until after Hogwarts. 

His followers are different as he went to school with different students and influenced different people, your parents for example didn’t attend Hogwarts when he was recruiting Slytherins as such Severus Snape and many others never joined them, he and James hated each other but he managed to hold onto your mothers friendship, he eventually married Charity Burbage and had a daughter. He is also a potions master and works for St. Mungo’s.

When Tom started the blood war in Britain it took longer to reach its peak, in 1979 things were very bad however not as many families died because the war didn’t rage for as long as it did in your universe, then the prophecy was spoken and he targeted Harry James Potter but your parents didn’t die, Lily Potter went into labor on Halloween and Peter was babysitting, without the warning from Severus your parents never went into hiding because they didn’t know Tom was after them. The prophecy was overheard by one of Tom’s death eaters and without the charm he killed Peter who never joined him, without your mothers protection Harry Potter died but as the boy was supposed to be his equal, the curse rebounded and destroyed his body but Harry Potter died as well, when your parents returned home the house had been burned to ash and no bodies were ever found, only the wand of the Dark Lord.”

Harry couldn’t help but think that universe probably didn’t suffer as much under Tom as he didn’t have as much time to wage his war.

“So if I’m dead and he is dead then why do need me?” asked Harry.

Death rolled his eyes, “While the first war wasn’t as bad, the second war will be so much worse because he will not be able to be matched and then he will find the Odin’s eye and start the multi-dimensional war which will upset the balance of every universe.”

Harry understood kind off, but he still didn’t understand what they expected him to do, “If I’m dead in that world how am I supposed to stop him?”

Fate smiled at him, “You once believed that your fate was cursed young child and so we offer you an opportunity. You can be deaged back to the age of 10 years old and take the place of your counterpart and live with your parents and family in return you stop Tom before he finds the artifact. No one knows what happened that night, baby Harry Potter could have simply apparated out of the house using accidental magic. We will create a cover story for you.”

“I’m not 11 years old.” Replied Harry and Death rolled his eyes.

“To travel there you will have to die, we can ease your memories, it will be similar to how one reads a book, you will have knowledge but you will be reborn. You will get the actual opportunity to live with your parents and your siblings.” Replied Magic.

Harry thought back to his life, it was empty and unfulfilling, he was just living for the sake of living, he had fulfilled his purpose and now all he was left with was regret. He would have to face that monster again but this world was already so much brighter than the one he came from. The magical world was recovering but so much had been lost, so many purebloods and family legacies were lost forever, so many friends and families never had the chance to live and now here was the chance to meet those people and have a family a real family something that he had always craved. 

In the end Harry laughed because if there was one thing that everyone always knew about Harry Potter was that he had a stupid obsession with saving people it did help that his family was on the other side but the honest to God truth was that Harry couldn’t just let Tom win. As long as Tom Riddle was around to wage a war, Harry Potter would stand and fight it was after all his destiny no matter how much he had hated it.

His friends would be alright, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny they had all moved on and created better lives for themselves. They had risen up and shouldered the burden of rebuilding the magical world while Harry had hidden himself away lost to regret and guilt. They were alright without him and maybe one day when they knew that he was gone, they would mourn but they would also move on. Harry Potter died that day during the Battle of Hogwarts he was only moving on now to his next Great Adventure as his mentor once told him. 

When Harry Potter woke up he was in St. Mungo’s and he was confused. He had two sets of memories, one of his life when his parents died and he lived until the age of 23 and then he was sent here and another life one where he was found and sent to an orphanage. There was an old German wizard who saw him use magic at the age of 5 and took him with him. The man was a hunter, he was hired to exterminate dangerous animals in different parts of the world and it was not something that Harry should have been doing but he learned and he had faced almost every creature that his older-self had faced, he even had the scars from the dragon and basilisk as well as the lightning bolt scar that had marked him all his life.

There was also a whisper at the back of his mind and before he could try and figure out if there was anyone in the room he had fallen back into unconsciousness. He recognized the voice as Lady Magic and she was talking to him, giving him some information about what was happening.

“The scars you have run deep child, the one from the basilisk was your first real kill, it may have been a big snake but it was the first time that you faced a living creature with the intention of killing it to save the life of your friends sister, your first kill as a solider in war. You may have killed Quirrell but you didn’t face him with the intention of killing him, the snake on the other hand you were always willing to kill. The burns from the dragon was something that changed you, it was the time that you faced your enemies in the light of day in front of the whole world, when they saw your potential to lead, it didn’t seem like it at the time but it happened and those marked you, we couldn’t get the scars to go away in time, travelling universes is hard and we cannot interfere for too long or the window of opportunity passes so we got you a cover story and just included the scars into your background.

Andreas Stefan was a hunter who had a fearsome reputation across the world as a hunter and he was hunting a Chimaera that escaped. He chased the feral creature across some states however it killed him and injured you, the arours who were keeping an eye on him, hunting on their land found out that both the Chimaera and Andreas were dead. They came to retrieve the body and found you in his arms underneath him and sent you to the hospital. They are currently running a blood test and they have found that you have Potter blood. James and Lily Potter are on their way and soon they will do a paternity test as well. It will be best to confirm your identity as quickly as possible.

Goodbye child and good luck.”

James Potter had been having a good day. He was one of the best arours in Britain and his partner and brother in all but blood Sirius Black was as always at his side. He had married the love of his life and had a beautiful family even though there were times when they all noticed that there was someone missing from their home, his eldest child. He tried not to dwell on the thoughts of what was lost, he had Charles, Rose and Violet and they needed their father. Charles was 8 years old and his twin girls were six years old.

Sirius Black married Mary McGonagall, Minerva’s niece and a half-blood. They both had a son Orion Regulus Black who was 9 years old, James tried not to think that if Harry had lived then he and Orion would have been best friends and went to Hogwarts together.

It was James and his team who had been tracking Stefan, the feral creature was going to end up in a heavily populated area when the hunter diverted it and the arours were on standby should he need help however by the time he arrived the creature was dead and Stefan was curled around something with the claws of the creature embedded in his back. The man died protecting something that he believed to be more precious than his own life.

When James saw the tiny child covered in blood his heart dropped and he couldn’t help but understand by Stefan had chosen to die in place of who was probably his son. He took the child to the hospital but he couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be leaving the child but his family was waiting for him. He went home to his wife and tried not to grimace when he saw Snape. They had their childhood rivalry and while they would never be the best of friends they were civil. He meant a lot to Lily especially after Petunia all but threw her out of her home, Severus was her only link to her childhood and James respected that now, it was harder when they were younger but he understood now. It helped that Snape was married and he knew how much Severus and Charity loved each other and their daughter, she was also about 8 or 9 years old, he wasn’t really sure.

Sirius and his family joined them and the Snape’s for supper when James was summoned by Amelia. She told him that he child registered as having Potter blood and she needed his permission to do a paternity test as the child was not related to Stefan. Lily and James were so confused that they did as Amelia asked and went to the hospital, leaving Sirius and Mary to babysit the children.

Lily was staring at the boy in the bed, he was wrapped in bandages but his skin was pale, he had an odd scar on his forehead but she couldn’t help but feel like she should know this child. His face was similar to how James looked when he was young but there were differences.

The healer spoke, “The boy has had many injuries from creatures but the scar on his head was dark magic. What kind I don’t know but it was very dark magic.”

Lily frowned, “What creatures?”

The healer sighed, “He was bitten by a basilisk and burned by a dragon. There is evidence of others but those healed with almost no visible sign of damage. He was healed by a phoenix after getting bitten.”

James and Lily were pale at the thought of a child facing those creatures.

“I need your permission to do a paternity test as the general blood tests names the House of Potter as the closest living relative.”

James nodded, he was curious, Potters were not a large bunch until he married Lily. His grand children would have many first cousins but James had none. His fathers brother died before he could sire children so he was curious as to who the child was that had strong ties to his house.

The healer cast the spell and the name of his parents appeared above his head in glowing gold letters, Paternal James Potter, Maternal Lily Evans Potter, Named Harry James Potter.

Lily fainted and James automatically caught her, face pale and confused, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is going to have a lot of OC’s and I’m not 100% sure of my portrayal of James and Lily but I’m trying so enjoy and reviews make me happy. 

Chapter 2

Once Lily was awake James had already demanded that the test be redone and called for Albus Dumbledore, it was him that the prophecy had been told too and even though the Headmaster warned them of the prophecy they had been so sure that no one else knew it existed that they didn’t go into hiding. It had been discussed, Sirius, Remus and Peter all volunteered to be the secret keeper if they decided to use the charm but James just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Sirius had finally settled down with Mary and you would have thought that it was the Ladies man of Hogwarts that didn’t want to get married but the truth was that Sirius had fallen for Mary when they first met, Mary had lived in Scotland and she had been home schooled by her father even though she was accepted to Hogwarts. She joined the Order of Phoenix when the Dark Lord tried to kill her father but only managed to kill her mother. She knew her aunt was part of it and was determined to do her part to stop him. It was the first time she met the marauders and Lily and for Sirius he had been blown away from the very first moment he saw her.

James and Sirius had only been in the Order for three months at that time and Sirius couldn’t take his eyes off her from the moment he saw her. Her hair was curly and looked like autumn leaves, she had kind blue eyes and a wicked sense of humor. She was a pretty witch and she gave Sirius a run for his money, he begged and pleaded for a date and she didn’t give in. Mary was strong woman and she didn’t think that Sirius wasn’t looking at her as if she were another conquest, Minerva threatened to neuter him if he broke her nieces heart and in the end she made him chase her for months and as soon as she agreed to a date, Sirius was determined to put a ring on her before she changed her mind and went looking for someone better (his words) James had laughed at him every time he did something romantic or sappy saying it was payback for all the jokes about being whipped for Lily.

James and Lily had laughed until they were blue in the face, the Ladies Man of Hogwarts basically running down a wedding aisle and dragging the bride behind him kicking and screaming, it was something anyone who knew Sirius would laugh about for years after the wedding. Six months after Lily announced her pregnancy, Sirius and Mary announced their good news. It had all been like a dream come true back then only shadowed by The Dark Lord and the fact that Marlene McKinnon, the girlfriend of Remus Lupin died in one of the raids. Remus had been devastated, Sirius had his own family to care for and Peter was working on his Mastery for Potions. 

Back then, it didn’t seem right to burden his friends with his family’s safety and he had honestly believed that they would be safe, that no one knew of the prophecy and that going into hiding would make people suspicious of why they went into hiding. Then when Harry was 5 months old and Lily was pregnant again, they hadn’t planned it but she was and they were so excited, Charles had been born on November 1st and when they flooed to tell Peter, they received no answer, so Sirius went to check on them while James worried and tried to calm Lily.

Sirius called Dumbledore and then went to go tell James and Lily. Lily’s scream of denial would echo in the ears of the two men for years to come, James rushed to what was once his home and they all combed through the wreckage for some sign of anything or anyone, they found his wand, the last spell cast was the killing curse. They found the badly burned body of Peter, who was killed in the nursery, the arours believed he was running for the baby’s crib when the Dark Lord fired the curse at his back however they were not sure, it was all just guess work.

However it seemed like the fire had started in the crib and there was so much Dark Magic in the air that they couldn’t tell if his son had burned in the crib or not. Peter was gone and there was no one else left, days passed and Alice Longbottom spent most of her time with Lily in the hospital, the birth had been hard but hearing that her baby was probably dead sent her into depression, she was nearly catatonic, Alice was there helping to feed her and talk to her and help with Charles. She would bring Neville with her as well. Which was why when Barty Couch jr. attacked the Longbottom home looking for the Dark Lord with several other death eaters, Alice was alerted by a distress signal sent by Frank and James, Sirius and Severus went with Alice to her husband. They fought them all long enough for the arours to come and cart them all of to Azkaban and the Longbottom family was safe.

It was such crazy times with people celebrating the fact that he was gone, while others were looking for friends and family while several groups of Death Eaters either raided Britain searching for their master or declaring imperious and trying to get out of being convicted but Dumbledore was sure that Harry had probably died which was why looking at the boy asleep in the bed, he had no idea how this was possible.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the boy and did a complicated spell and when the same results came up he nodded his head and smiled at the Potters.

“This really is Harry James Potter.” He announced and Lily nearly fainted again, her knees were so weak she was sure the only thing keeping her upright was James.

“But how?” whispered James and the Headmaster shook his head sadly.

“It is possible that we may never know what happened that night James. We know he targeted your family because of the prophecy which was probably overheard by someone in the pub. We know he killed Peter and that there was an explosion afterwards and the house collapsed. It is possible that Harry apparated out of the house due to fear, or maybe Peter tried to apparated him out or Peter saw the Dark Lord and tossed him a portkey which took him somewhere but because he was killed we don’t know where he went. We never found a body so we assumed the worst but this is your son, your second chance, a miracle I would call it.”

Lily sobbed and hugged the sleeping child tightly to her chest meanwhile James went to fill in Sirius on everything that was happening currently.

When Harry woke up it was bright and loud, he blinked a few times and realized quite happily that he could see without the glasses and he couldn’t help but send a silent thank you to whoever cured his horrible eyesight. It was really hard to duel when you go blind once the glasses are lost.

Harry focused on the people in the room and there were a lot of people, he knew the dark haired one with glasses was James his father, the red head was his mother, he could recognize Sirius in his sleep and Remus but he looked less tired and worn. He also knew that he should be feeling more considering that all these people were dead but he didn’t feel anything, just curiosity and fondness. He supposed this was what they meant by easing his emotions, they looked familiar like characters in his favourite book but he didn’t know them, he was fond of them but he didn’t love them but he also knew that he would, this was after all his family, they just didn’t know each other yet.

Harry groaned as he moved his shoulder and all talking in the room stopped, he was muttering about stupid feral beasts and an arrogant old sod who didn’t act his age and forgot that he wasn’t young and couldn’t move that fast anymore when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

“Does anyone know where Stefan is this time? I told him this would be a bad idea and that we would end up in a hospital if he wasn’t careful.”

Lily looked at the child sadly while James sighed, “I’m sorry but Stefan, he didn’t make it.”

James tried to break it to the child that his only family was dead and that he was technically their son and that he would be coming home to live with them when the child’s shoulders dropped and he sighed deeply but he didn’t cry. James brawled like a baby when he was 17 and his parents died and all Harry did was sigh, he didn’t understand and when Harry looked at him, at all of them he knew they were wondering as well.

“I only lived with Stefan for five years, I was in an orphanage before that, he saw me do magic and took me away. He taught me everything he knew about the magical world but working as hunter is dangerous, Stefan was sick, he never said what was wrong but sometimes he would walk for hours because standing still hurt, or cough up blood or sometimes he forgot where he was and what he was doing, the things that were wrong with him were just so different and weird I could never figure out what was wrong.

He was waiting for me to get my letter to Hogwarts. He said I was probably from Britain because he found me somewhere in London so I would go to Hogwarts. We came here since last year so the owl would find me, he was hoping for the letter to have my name on it and see if I had family. He wasn’t expecting to live long after I got my letter. I knew this was coming.”

Lily hugged him again and brushed some hair out of his face and then she traced the scar wondering where he got it unknowingly speaking her thoughts out loud and Harry answered her, “Don’t know. The nuns said it was bleeding the night they found me.”

Sirius couldn’t help but ask, “When did they find you?”

Harry shrugged, “I was on the doorstep of the church wrapped in a blue blanket with the name Harry sewn into it on Halloween, or maybe the early hours of that morning. They made November 1st my birthday.”

The others cleared out while James and Lily explained that he was their son however Remus couldn’t help but wince when Harry asked them in a blank voice if ‘they replaced him’, seeing the wince on Remus’s face, Sirius couldn’t help but want to ask but before he could, Lily all but ran out of the room in tears, she barreled into Severus Snape who had just arrived and looked more than a little lost.

“He thinks we replaced him, that we never searched for him because we already had another son and then when we told him about his sisters, he said that they had the perfect little family he didn’t see why we cared about him now.”

Sirius was stunned and a little angry at the kid but Mary put a soothing arm on his hand and shook her head while Severus simply snapped Lily out of her hysterics.

“He doesn’t really think that.”

“Yes he does, he said so himself.” Insisted Lily and as she broke down again James walked out as well, looking pale and sad.

Severus rolled his eyes at both of them and sighed, “That boy is an orphan Lily.” Seeing the looks of anger on their faces Severus sighed again and stopped them from speaking, “As far as he knows he was an orphan, he has probably come to terms with the fact that he never had parents and probably never will have parents, maybe he even hoped that they died just so that he would not have been abandoned, its something all orphaned children do. Having two strangers announce that they are his parents is a lot to take in and from someone who has never had a family knowing that you had more children probably seems to him like replacing him. It’s a defense mechanism, give him time to digest and to realize that you both will not be going anywhere and things will get better. It wasn’t the best reaction but it will get better, give him time to know you.”

The next week passed in a blur of activity, once the press realized that Harry Potter was alive, they dubbed him the boy-who-lived and the kid nearly choked when he saw the article. He spent some time with his parents and Sirius and Mary at the hospital and once he was released they had a family gathering, introducing him to his sisters and brother.

Charles Peter Potter was 8 years old with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, he didn’t look so much like his father, more like a perfect blend of both his mother and father.

Violet Dorea Potter and Rose Marlene Potter had their mothers red hair but they both had their grandmothers (Dorea Potter) greyish blue eyes. It was a shock to everyone when the twins took the eye colour of her grandmother and not her parents. There were bets on whether they would have green or brown eyes and no one bet on grey-blue.

Two days later, he met Orion Black, Neville Longbottom and Athena Snape. Remus was still single and a part of Harry wondered whether or not the werewolf would end up married to Tonks again. He spent a lot of his free time in the Potter family library, reading the history books and Harry was honestly shocked by some of the changes.

Walburga Black died giving birth to Regulus Black as such Sirius never ran away from home. Regulus was still alive and worked as cursebreaker, he wasn’t married and seemed happy enough. Sirius was Lord Black and because Walburga was dead, Orion Black had paid more attention to the family. Cygnus and Druella Black were exiled from London and his three daughters lived with him, no one knew what happened to cause the family rift but the couple still was not welcome in Britain.

Bellatrix Black married Malcolm McKinnon, the McKinnon’s were traditionally a grey family, one that in the other universe the entire family had been wiped out and Bella had become a Lestrange, here the brothers never married and they were still death eaters. Bella and Malcolm had two children, a boy and a girl, they lived in France after the Dark Lord killed Marlene, Malcolm’s sister. She didn’t have much contact with the rest of the family as far as he could tell but then again she could possibly be close to her sisters and not Sirius. He was just glad that there was no insane Bellatrix Lestrange for him to deal with here, that was a crazy formidable bitch that he once had nightmares about and her crackle made him want to throw something at a wall or maybe break a window.

Andy still married Ted but he took the Black name and Tonks had a younger brother named Leo and Narcissa married Lucius. She had more children as well, there was Draco and Lyra. It seemed like the three Black sisters had led much better lives, one filled with love and children and since Walburga wasn’t around to poison their minds and convince them to all become death eaters the lines actually flourished as Sirius had a blood heir to the title of Lord Black as well.

The house of Black was a grey house under Sirius, who knew his family would boycott and probably kill him in his sleep if he tried fully turning to the Light however they had no association to the Dark Lord.

Abraxas Malfoy died before the blood war could really begin and as such Harry supposed that it was Narcissa who ruled the Malfoy family, everyone knew that it was her who was the brains behind her husbands success, while he was a good politician Narcissa was a Black and she was lethal, it was her who raised the family to what it was and her husbands idiocy that eventually ruined them, here the Malfoy name was associated with the Grey and Sirius, Andromeda and Narcissa all had close relationships resulting in Draco not being a little pounce that he would want to throttle.

Harry closed another history book and looked up to see his mother standing there watching him and he smiled at her gently.

“You spend a lot of time in here.” She commented and Harry nodded his heads towards the mountain of books.

James read a few of the titles, all of them spoke of wards, runes, arithmancy and history. He raised an eyebrow at the large collection of books and wondered if his son was going to be a Ravenclaw with all the reading that he was doing.

“Stefan taught me all the basics, he said that the only limit to potential was when one stopped pushing their own limits and decided that they couldn’t learn anymore.”

Lily picked up a parchment which seemed to have runic circle on it with several different types of languages on it and she raised an eyebrow, “What is this?”

Harry just shrugged, “Cure for werewolves, well its not right, not yet. I need more time to work with arithmancy and runes and the potion part but I think it would work eventually.”

James dropped the book in his hands, “You’re trying to cure werewolves?”

Harry just shrugged, “Stefan started the research many years ago, its not complete and I need more time maybe even a potions master to look some stuff over but I think I can eventually complete it, I don’t know if it would work though but I can complete it.”

That actually wasn’t true. This was all the research that he had done in his past life but right now he was having trouble following the thought processes, he had the skills and knowledge he just had to go back to basics and relearn what was foggy. He was kind of a child and also not a child. He knew he hurt his parents asking them if they replaced him but he couldn’t help it, it was his first reaction and he supposed that if he had been a normal 10 year old then that would have been what he thought. 

He wasn’t the Harry Potter who ended up being the Master of Death but he also wasn’t a normal 10 year old, he was a blend of both of those people and he was still trying to figure himself out and he was trying to build bonds with his family, it was hard to have all these people around when he had become so used to being alone. There was also so much for him to catch up on and understand that he still felt a little odd but they were all getting there, they would eventually be a family right now they were all just strangers trying to learn about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Stories that have the whole alternate universe thing where Harry goes to live with his family after being presumed dead or being away for a long time always seem to just have the family immediately accept him or they don’t care about him, I never found that very realistic. You need a while to connect with a person, learn about them and understand them so I believe that being reunited with a long lost child, while very heartwarming and miraculous etc. there is also a period of adjustment where you think who is this person and how do I connect with them? So everything isn’t immediately perfect for the Potters and their family.

(Just my opinion and this is my story so its what I’m gonna write) 

I didn’t pair Harry with anyone just yet because I don’t really know who to pair him with. That won’t come into play for a few more chapters but I am open to suggestions and I’ll even take slash pairings but -NO Hermione. I cannot write them as a couple and i don’t wanna ruin the story with bad writing because I suck at writing them as a couple.

Chapter 3

James Potter had found his eldest son exactly one month ago and things were still strange, not that this was unwelcome or something but just different. He was glad that his children were still young, Charles and the twins were still growing they took the news of another brother without batting an eye even though they hadn’t heard of Harry until the day he returned to them. 

Lily thought that the children were too young to learn that they had a brother who was dead and even the very topic of death was a bit too much for a six year old to really understand what it meant, they had spent a long time building a safe place for their children far away from the ugliness of a war and they just weren’t ready to have that conversation with their children. They didn’t want them to know about such pain and cruelty not when they were so young. 

James agreed with her, they were going to wait until Charles was going to go to Hogwarts before telling them of what happened to Harry, they would find out about it in the school. The death of Harry Potter was part of History of Magic, as it was the day that the Dark Lord disappeared from the world and it would be better to hear from their parents since this involved their family and then suddenly they didn’t have to do it anymore because Harry had found his way back to them.

James still didn’t know what to think about his son, the one that he had just met again, Charles was in many ways a perfect blend of Lily and himself and not just in looks. He had the sparkle of mischief in his eyes just like his father but he had his mothers morals and her heart. Lily was known for compassion and kindness all through Hogwarts and James had been known for his loyalty and devotion to his friends, both characteristics that their second son shared with them. James was glad that Charles wouldn’t have the same problem that he once had with pranks, his compassion wouldn’t allow his pranks to turn harmful and dangerous and Lily was thankful that her son wouldn’t end up a bully.

Lily had an explosive temper while James could be malicious and cruel when his pride was hurt but Charles didn’t seem to be the petty and jealous type. He shared easily and enjoyed to spend time with his sisters, it seemed that their less than stellar characteristics didn’t pass onto him. Lily’s temper cooled as she grew and matured and James matured as well and was no longer as selfish and short sighted as he once been in school and it seemed that Charles had only taken his parents best characteristics.

Rose and Violet were a bit more like their mother, they did enjoy a good laugh but not all the time and they both preferred to read and learn. They were unafraid of heights and they seemed to be happy enough, they were only six, the girls never worried or threw tantrums but they did have Lily’s glare down to a pat. They didn’t like to be disturbed when they were playing but they were friendly enough not to freeze other children out if they came over for play dates. Molly once commented that her twins often made other children feel left out since they were so in sync with each other but while they were close they were not as close as the Weasley twins.

Harry on the other hand had James reeling. The boy didn’t act like a normal child, he didn’t sleep until late like Charles, he didn’t throw tantrums or demand attention like the twins and he seemed to be very self-sufficient. James had woken up early on Saturday to make breakfast for his family, it was tradition for Lily to sleep in a little late as she was usually up all through the weekdays, James liked to let her sleep in on weekends so he usually prepared breakfast, only to find everything already cooked, as Harry had already prepared breakfast and he had finished eating. Harry told his father he was going to see what animals they had around Potter manor, and all he could do was tell him to be careful.

James tried not to grimace when Harry laughed at him and replied with, “I grew up as a hunter, I probably know more about magical creatures than most seventh years in Hogwarts.”

Harry was just independent and while James was glad that he could see how Harry was kind, gentle, he made time for his siblings and he taught the girls anything they didn’t understand, mostly reading and numbers it seemed like Harry was nothing like him. The boy was brave obviously but he was also intelligent, cunning and hard working. He and Remus had the most confusing conversation about runes ever, where he managed to keep up with Mooney who only had to slow down to talk through some complex theories that he didn’t seem to understand but once he grasped whatever Mooney told him Harry dashed of and got a notebook and started doing what Mooney said was a runic circle.

James had never felt so out of his depth because Harry didn’t need him. He was so intelligent that James was thinking about not sending him to Hogwarts, he was already above anything the school could teach him and while Hogwarts had undergone some changes and there were better teachers since Binns was retired and muggle studies was caught up to the times, Lily and Dumbledore spoke and when he realized that the standard of the school was dropping, he looked into getting new teacher, he knew that Harry already knew Arithmancy, Runes, Potions and Care of Magical creatures, there was nothing for Hogwarts to actually teach him. He hadn’t discussed it with Lily yet but he knew that he would have too, so far all he did was look into other magical schools to see what courses they offered that might offer his son more opportunities to actually learn something rather than be bored to tears.

James sighed heavily and Sirius raised an eyebrow to him, “What’s with you man? Your mind has been all over the place for the past few days.”

James just ruffled his hair, a nervous habit that he never got rid of, “Harry, there’s just nothing I can talk to him about. I mean he is so intelligent he and Mooney spend hours talking about things I can’t even follow, he seems to be doing well with the kids and Lily and him seem to be alright, but I look at him and its like seeing my son or a younger better version of myself and we have nothing in common. I can’t figure out how to even have a conversation with him Padfoot and that just makes it even more pathetic.”

Sirius just shook his head, he hadn’t realized how hard James was finding it, trying to connect with his son one that he didn’t even know was out there, one that lived in orphanage and grew up thinking that the only person in the world who would look out for him would be himself. 

Harry never depended on anyone then he learned about magic and the magical world from a paranoid, bitter old man who was so sick he sometimes forgot himself, Harry didn’t just take care of himself but of the man who took him in even though he was in no shape to look after a child, he had done the best he could but all he did was make Harry grow up even faster and now here was James who couldn’t figure out how to talk to his own son, it just wasn’t fair. As miraculous as this whole thing was it was also painful to realize how much he missed and how different Harry was to the person he once could have been if he had been raised by his parents all along.

“Harry isn’t going bite you Prongs. Just go to him and talk, about your day, the weather, quiddich and eventually the two of you will find something that you have in common that you can bond over.” 

Sirius thought that it was kind of pathetic advice at the back of his mind but a few days later when James came in grinning like a loon because he and his son played some quiddich and James spent hours exclaiming about how well he flew and how amazing it was, he knew that everything was going to be alright. James had missed out on a lot, most of his son’s formative years but he had the chance to teach him how to fly and he was able to laugh and everything was going to be alright not today, it wouldn’t be perfect but it was better than it had been in a long time.

Lily was amazed at how much of patience Harry had, he would spend hours playing with his sisters, reading to them, teaching them or even playing silly muggle games with them when they were bored. He didn’t even seem to mind when they played dress up with him, he just took it in stride and posed for some pictures because he saw how amused and happy the situation was making Lily.

Charles wasn’t much of a reader, he liked to run outside and play and explore. He usually tried to play with his sisters but there was only so much he could take until he got tired of his sisters. Lily knew that kind of behavior was normal for children their age but Lily also knew that no matter how much her children disagreed and fought with each other they agreed on one thing, they would love and be loyal to each other, at least she had hoped so. That was something her mother once told her about Petunia and herself and in the end her sister turned her back on her.

She hoped that even though her children were different in their personalities they would always cherish their differences and still love each other, that they would stand beside each other come the end of the world. Lily knew what the end of the world looked like, she had seen a bloody war, one that was full of pain and death and betrayal and her sister had turned her back on her. If she hadn’t had James and Severus she probably would have gone mad, her parents had died, her sister had abandoned her and they were looking at a war that didn’t seem like it was ending. To this day the fact that her life was filled with magic it meant that she couldn’t have her sister as a part of her life.

Lily had more or less made peace with the fact that she would never be able to be a part of her sisters life but when she married James and he wanted a big family, they originally were planning on three children and it seemed perfect at the time. They both were hoping for two boys and a girl, and then Harry was just gone, Lily never wanted to remember that horrible moment when James told her that her baby was gone, it had nearly killed her, she had nearly gone out of her mind and if it wasn’t for Charles she didn’t know what she would have done.

She loved her children and she hoped that their bond would be better than the bond she and her own sister had shared which was why she was so proud every time Harry spent so much time with his siblings. She knew that when she was younger her temper was raw, sometimes people called her fiery but the truth was that sometimes her temper could get the better of her, she could be stubborn as well and sometimes she hurt people or said something that she couldn’t take back that hurt them, she learned to control herself better but there had probably been a friend or two that looked at her differently after a temper tantrum which was another reason why Harry and his patience shocked her to her core. It didn’t come from her and it definitely didn’t come from James so she assumed it was something that he eventually learned as he was growing up.

She didn’t know how to handle his maturity at first but then she decided that her eldest son was a person who had spent most of his life taking care of the people around him and himself so he didn’t need someone to hover. She gave him his space and found that there were a lot of things that her son loved to do. He liked to garden and he enjoyed to do it himself, she joined him often and found it soothing, he taught her much about simple maintenance of the flower beds, he liked to cook but he honestly preferred to make deserts, there had been a large variety of deserts at dinner lately, all of them were delicious.

His hobbies were vast reading magic books on both theory and history, he enjoyed flying and gardening, there were so many differing things that sometimes she wondered how he managed to get into such different things but she was building a good solid relationship with her son and for that she couldn’t help but thank Merlin that she actually got the chance to do this.

Harry found it strange to suddenly have such a large family. He had dreamed about having parents in his last life but he didn’t have an actual frame of reference, in the past it had mainly been an idea. He never knew much about them, only the bare basics but now he was here with his mother, he could see how beautiful she looked when she smiled, how her eyes shone with glee and her wicked sense of humor. It was breath taking and at the same time a little overwhelming. He never had people around him, worrying about him, wanting to help and teach him, it was unnerving at times as well.

He found some solace in his siblings, they were young and easy to please and Harry had always had a soft spot for children. His sisters were beautiful and his protective head was already rearing just thinking of the way boys would chase them when they got older, he already had plans to teach Charles some nasty pranks to keep them away from his sisters. Then he would shake his head and try to remember that he had years before he had to worry about dating.

Harry felt more grounded in this universe now, it had been nearly a month and a half since he had come here and while he remembered the previous timeline perfectly and managed to finally compose his occlumency shields and sort through his mind the sheer amount of information that had been placed into his mind boggled him sometimes but he finally felt more like himself. 

He remembered that the Harry Potter of the old world had never been comfortable in his own skin, he was constantly on the move, hunching down and trying to make the spotlight shine less on himself. He also doubted himself quite a bit. He was constantly fighting a war within himself, never at peace with who he was, always doubting himself and now that he was here and finally had the time to just breath and take in what was happening around himself he had finally found peace.

He was now more confident in who he was and who he was going to become and he was free. There was no meddling old fool who would force him down any path, he would learn more than he had previously and he would grow in strength and power and intelligence and he would walk the path that he chose and he would do so with the blessing of his family. He had a feeling that his father was looking into sending him to a different school and he was honestly happy, if he didn’t bring it up soon then he had decided that he would.

Hogwarts had been a large part of his life and he would forever treasure the memories that he had of the place but it was not the place that would teach him anything new. He had already reviewed the updated Hogwarts curriculum, honestly, the school here was leaps and bounds ahead of his own. Transfiguration, Charms, Runes and Arithmancy all had the same teachers. Hagrid was teaching Care with a guide from the Board about what was acceptable for him to teach and to which levels. History of Magic was being taught by Mary McDonald, a half-blood who had a mastery and she schooled with his parents, she was doing a fantastic job as far as he could tell and Charity had an updated curriculum on muggles since she lived with her Half-blood husband Severus Snape who got rid of the curse on DADA and taught it. Potions was being taught by Gideon Prewitt while Fabian Prewitt taught Divination. All in all the school was doing a lot better than it had been doing in his old universe but he already knew all those subjects.

He had no sight and would never go near Divination ever again, he could probably get a Mastery in Potions, Runes and Arithmancy. He didn’t need muggle studies, his charms and Transfiguration were excellent and his DADA would never be good enough as far as he was concerned but he was good. Hogwarts wouldn’t teach him anything and he was determined to go to a school that had things to teach him, more magic, things that would allow him to be on the same level as Tom after all they were equals and he was determined to match him, spell for spell and he would amass the same amount of knowledge. He may be basking in the feeling of family but he would not forget why he came here and the more he came to love his family the more he was determined not to let any of them be hurt.


End file.
